<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>me and you together song by clarawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685856">me and you together song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarawrites/pseuds/clarawrites'>clarawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Mutual Pining, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarawrites/pseuds/clarawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was April. It was Spring. It was the start of new year. </p><p>For Kenma, it was also the start of a new life, and he found it very scary.</p><p>__</p><p>In which Kenma goes to university and moves into a new place, only to realise he has a crush on his dorky handsome neighbour. (piece for kuroken week 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>me and you together song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take for kuroken week 2020 day 4 - College/University AU. </p><p>(Title's a reference to the 1975's song because it's exactly the atmosphere I was imagining for these two)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was April. It was Spring. It was the start of new year. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For Kenma, it was also the start of a new life, and he found it very scary. When he woke up the day before, going to university felt insurmountable. He wasn’t really interested in pursuing his studies and didn’t really care for any of the majors, and he was already starting to make money with gaming. But he knew his mom was scared to leave him alone in the cruel world without any degree, and she would always say that someday he would have to get a “real” job. This kind of remarks made Kenma feel frustrated. He had big projects for the future, he just thought life was long, and he could take his time and see where tomorrow would lead him. Of course, he knew his mom thought that Kenma not going to university would mean staying at home all of his life, losing any kind of contact he had with the outside world - he wasn’t very sociable by nature, but gaming sure made life lonely sometimes -. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Kenma took the tests, and he got into a decent university on the other side of Tokyo, in business and marketing. He made it through the entry ceremony, the campus tour, the first social gathering organised by second years of the major - even if he’d only stayed for an hour -. He was doing good. But he’d only done the easy part. The next day, he woke up in a half-empty room, boxes packed up in the hallway and the living room. Moving was that day’s insurmountable task. He could have stayed with his parents, but as this year was all about change and challenges, Kenma thought he could use some independence. Kenma’s mom had been very supportive, and his parents had even offered to help pay the rent. But Kenma had found this appartement he could afford on his own, close to university, not-too-tiny, which was pretty great for Tokyo. The landlord owned the entire building and rented all the apartments to students. “All the tenants are adorable”, he assured, but Kenma didn’t really care because he wasn’t planning on trying to get to know them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he stepped foot in this aseptic, echoing squared room, he felt overwhelmed with a wave of panic. He had overestimated his ability to face change and challenges. He sat down on the floor, trying to control his breath, and he couldn’t figure out how long he’d stayed there, before being startled by a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the-” he whispered, finally breathing. He waited for a second before getting up and walking to the door. Then waited another second, and opened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was faced with only a torso, and he had to drag his eyes all the way up to meet the face of the stranger. He was incredibly long and tall, and had incredibly crazy hair. There was a smile on his face, half-friendly, half-smug. He was handsome. Kenma suddenly forgot how to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, neighbour! I heard that you were moving in today.” He gestured towards the opposite side of the hallway. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I live right there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma bowed politely. That guy was intimidating, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kozume Kenma.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kozume.” He repeated softly. “Erm actually I saw you downstairs with your boxes, I was just wondering if you needed help with your furniture or anything,” he finally added, scratching the back of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh. I think I’ll be fine. Thanks anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay, well if you need anything you know where to find me! I live with a bunch of people so you’ll always find someone home.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo smiled softly, and waved his hand as he moved towards his appartement. Kenma stayed at his doorstep for a moment after he was gone. He sighed and then went back inside his place. He then faced the amount of stuff he had to do to finally be able to call it a home: build his furniture - all he had so far was a bed -, decorate, sort his favourite mugs in the tiny kitchen cupboards. He didn’t do any of this. Instead he just drew himself a bath, and stayed in there for what seemed like forever, his face half sunk in the water. He thought about his neighbour. He wondered what kind of person he was, who he was living with, what he studied. He felt stupid for not inviting him in for a coffee to have all these answers. He then remembered he didn’t have any coffee nor a coffee machine. After that, he spent a solid ten minutes cursing at himself for caring about any of this at all. When he got out of the bathroom, he was once again reminded that he had to build his wardrobe to unpack his suitcase. He laid down on his bed, deciding that it would be tomorrow’s insurmountable task.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a knocking sound on the door. A few seconds after, another one, more timid. Then a third, more firm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bokuto! Open the door mate!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t my hands are full! Am tryin’ to make something for lunch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh”, Kuroo said when he walked in the kitchen. “Are you trying to poison us? Don’t put cinnamon on the fish.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto just shrugged, staring at the fish with one eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take care of it”, Kuroo said, moving towards the door. “Where’s Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto shrugged again. “Sleepin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo shrugged back, notifying his ignorance. Finally, he opened the door. His absolutely adorable neighbour was standing there. He was looking down, his cheeks were red and his hair messy. He was so small, and he almost looked like a child in the light coming from inside the appartement. Kuroo’s heart did something weird in his chest. He was oddly happy to see him, and a whole bunch of scenario passed in his head. What if he came to ask him out? He tried to pull himself together and leaned in what he believed was a relaxed way against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” He said in a low voice Kuroo had barely heard him. His heart was beating fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Kozume-kun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma”, he corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma”, Kuroo repeated, abashed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, umh, I could use some help for my wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo didn’t understand right away. He stared at Kenma with a stupid expression before his face lit up in realisation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! These things are hard to build on your own uh. Bokuto!” He shouted towards the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a bit, the neighbour needs help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that the one you said is super duper cute?” He chanted loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo’s eyes opened wide as he felt the red coming to his cheeks. He met Kenma’s face, and he swore he could see the slightest blush on his cheek. He looked away, very embarrassed, and tried to hide his face with his hand. He didn’t answer Bokuto’s remark and just shut the door, leading the way towards Kenma’s appartement. None of them talked for what felt like an eternity, and they were just standing in the middle of Kenma’s room, awkwardly. Finally, Kenma cleared his throat and pointed at a box wide open with a bunch of wood pieces all around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s this,” he stated flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, okay.” Kuroo said, drawn out of his mutism. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mentally cursed at himself and at Bokuto, and finally gathered around a bit of his self-confidence. He studied the building instructions, nodded in understanding, and held out a piece to Kenma while he was holding another one. They got to work and from time to time Kuroo peeped up to scan the room. It was very soberly but delicately decorated, a plant at one corner, an abstract painting on a wall. The sheets of the bed were green and silky, a detail that Kuroo found very chic, which seemed to contrast with Kenma’s relaxed look. On the kitchen counter, there were a bunch of mugs lined up. They were all decorated with cats. <em>Cute. </em>There was a tv on the floor - the tv stand was most likely still in a cardboard box - and a certain number of video-game consoles. A big number for just one person. So Kenma liked games. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what do you do, Kenma?” He asked without looking at him, while they were busy screwing the nuts and bolts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Business and marketing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? You look more like the computing science type-of-guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma stayed silent for a second, and Kuroo finally looked at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I was going for that but I’m planning on starting my own company, so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo didn’t answer right away, processing the information. That guy was interesting, to say the least.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty cool man! I feel lame all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Physics. I’m trying to become a teacher.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, okay.” And that was Kenma’s only answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo was a bit disappointed. He had a hundred questions in his head but Kenma didn’t seem very open to conversation. They didn’t talk much more, and finished building the wardrobe in a bit. Kuroo stood up, brushed his knees and was about to bow and leave, Kenma following his steps to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umh, thank you. For the help.” Kenma said. He paused, and added, “I would have offered a coffee, but I don’t have any,” he huffed slightly. Kuroo thought it was the most perfect sound he’d ever heard. He laughed too. <em>Cute.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it. You can get me something next time I see you on campus, that’ll do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo added what he thought was a charming smile to that, and waved his goodbye before Kenma had the time to say anything. When he stepped into his appartement, he furiously headed to the kitchen, looking for Bokuto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell mate! What the hell! What is he going to think of me, uh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He probably already thought you were lame Tetsu, don’t sweat it too much,” Oikawa commented from the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously guys, fuck you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
The first week of actual classes was not a torture. Kenma had met this guy in his course, Akaashi, he was nice. He’d finished unpacking, and hadn’t stopped thinking about Kuroo. He was looking forward to seeing him again, a thought he’d never thought he would have someday. Kenma had a crush. He and Akaashi were at the library, reading a bunch of stuff for their next class. Kenma tapped his pen on the table absentmindedly. His eyes were looking at his book without reading. He let his gaze wander through the library, analysing people like he was used to. His eyes stopped on a tall figure at the counter, with crazy hair and a warm smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, Kuroo worked here. And now that Kenma had seen him, he couldn’t tear away his eyes. He seemed a lot more formal and polite than what he’d seen of him, and even more charming when he was just talking to people about books they wanted to borrow. That was annoying. Kenma stood up and felt brave. He walked to the counter, but once he’d arrived close he suddenly forgot everything he had mentally prepared to say and wanted to go back to sit. Unfortunately, Kuroo saw him. He was met with a warm smile, different from the one he’d seen on his face a second ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma, hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Kenma approached, fidgeting with his fingers. “I didn’t know you worked here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well yeah, you gotta pay the rent you know. Studying hard?” Kenma shrugged. Kuroo laughed. A moment of silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So uh, about that coffee…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a break in 15 minutes, if you want to take a break from <em>studying hard</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was so much enthusiasm in his voice it almost irritated Kenma. But he accepted. He headed back to his seat, Akaashi staring at him with an inquiring look. Kenma didn’t really have any explanation, he himself had a hard time understanding what was so attractive about Kuroo. He was the complete opposite of him. He pretended to study for the next 15 minutes but he couldn’t get himself to focus. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kuroo was here, this annoying grin on his face still.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re ready?” Kenma just nodded, and they headed to the cafe next to the library. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It weirdly felt like a date, and Kenma wasn’t very comfortable with that idea. But Kuroo was patient, he didn’t force him to talk, and Kenma was grateful for that. After a while he relaxed a bit and let himself get caught in Kuroo’s stories about how great university was, how he had made the best friends ever, and how surely Kenma would love it as well. Kuroo told him about his flatmates. He met them back in high school, through volleyball, a fact that for once Kenma found interesting. Bokuto was a cheerful guy, Oikawa was an annoying brat - <em>Aren’t you?</em> Kenma almost asked -. Kuroo would ask questions, about Kenma’s company projects, about his high school life, about his ‘new friend’. Kenma either answered super honestly or avoided the question altogether. But Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. For that too, Kenma was grateful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, Kuro.” Kenma stopped when he realised he’d accidentally used a nickname, but the look on Kuroo’s face made it seem like he was very happy about it. “I have this paper I have to return next week, and there’s a big study on the market or whatever anyway I could use your help with the math… if you don’t mind.” Kenma exhaled and realised he’d been holding his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah, sure.” Kuroo seemed disconcerted, but then added, “well I’m free this weekend, if you want I can come over.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like it’s a long way to come.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma, did you just try humour?” Kuroo asked, faking surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kenma raised an eyebrow but he couldn’t help the tiniest smile growing on his face. They both started laughing and it felt so natural, as if they’d known each other forever and were used to each other’s bickering</span> <span class="s1">. Kuroo offered his number ‘so it’s easier to meet up’, so Kenma gave him his phone. When Kuroo saw the time, he started to panic. He got up hastily, gesturing all around, spent a long, long time trying to put on his coat and finally managed to.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit shit, I gotta get back to work, they’re gonna kill me. I’m so sorry Kenma. I’ll see you round okay? Call me for the math lessons.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma smiled in acknowledgment and waved goodbye timidly as Kuroo was walking away as fast as a tornado. That’s exactly how he would describe what was happening in his head. A tornado. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks again for coming. Sorry to bother you on a Sunday.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem! Would’ve spent it on the couch with the guys doing nothing otherwise. At least I’ll use some braincells today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma looked at him with an amused expression, but somehow without smiling and Kuroo wondered how the hell was it possible to make such a face. He stepped into the room and looked around. Kenma had managed to build the rest of the furniture. Kuroo was convinced it was thanks to his help. The place seemed a lot more inhabited than the last time he came. There were other posters on the walls, another plant on the coffee table, a bunch of pillows on the bed and on the floor. The tv was standing proud on its stand, the consoles precisely aligned under it. Kuroo thought he was very weird for finding it cute. He sat down on a pillow around the coffee table. A minute later, Kenma came from the kitchen with a teapot and two cat-themed cups. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure seem to love cats,” Kuroo pointed out, “I’m surprised you don’t have one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do. I think he’s on the balcony.” He went at the window and called, “Asa. Asa, come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He called a few times, whistled and made the tiniest noises that didn’t ressemble him at all, and Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry because of how cute he was. Finally, a tiny ginger silhouette showed up at the window and meowed at Kenma’s face when he took him in his arms. He wagged his tail while curling his body in a ball and making himself comfortable in Kenma’s embrace. Kenma sat down and came close to Kuroo, who flinched without noticing. Kenma tilted his head in interrogation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to scare him off.” Kenma cocked an eyebrow. “Cats don’t really like me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will. He’s very affectionate. Take him, don’t be a baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo pouted, offended, and so he reached out and took the cat to prove Kenma that he <em>wasn’t</em> a baby. Their arms brushed when Kenma transferred the cat in Kuroo’s. He shivered and hoped the other one hadn’t felt it. The cat looked up at him, unbothered, slightly contemptuous. Kuroo engaged in a staring contest and was not going to let the animal win. It lasted a few minutes until Kenma cleared his throat to catch Kuroo’s attention. He tilted his head up and whispered ‘shit’ in a breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I lost the contest!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kuro. It’s a cat,” Kenma observed with a hint of judgment in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo shrugged. The cat got comfortable on his lap. He was so small. Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a noise of satisfaction and excitement. The cat liked him. He glanced at Kenma who was smiling softly, looking at him. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing for a second. He was beautiful. He then remembered why he came here in the first place and reached out to grab his bag and took out a book and a pen. Kenma did the same. He started to explain his paper’s topic and his math’s issues but Kuroo only half-listened, because he was so focused on looking at every details of Kenma’s face. He had the cutest, tiniest nose that scrunched in concentration. His long hair strands were falling all over his face and he repressed the urge of tucking them behind his ears. Kenma dragged him out of his daydream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how do you think I should do this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh erm, yeah, okay. Well see, it’s really not that complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo got closer to Kenma so he could see what he was writing, and Kenma was listening to Kuroo with full attention. They spent some time like this, Kuroo sipping on his tea while Kenma was writing down formulas and showing it to Kuroo every so often to make sure it was right. When Kenma was done, they both laid down on the table, tucking their arms under their head as a pillow, facing each other. They chatted like that for a long time. Kuroo was making most of the conversation, but Kenma always seemed genuinely interested and would comment - often sarcastically - from time to time. They were both petting the cat, their fingers touching but none of them pulled away. They were staring at each other with mischief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were interrupted by Kuroo’s phone buzzing on the table. Asa got up, stretched and went about to live his life. Kuroo whined for him to come back, but the cat ignored him completely. He looked at his phone. It was Oikawa, telling him that they ordered pizza and he should come over soon if he wanted to have a crumb of a piece. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dinner time,” he explained. Kenma nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks a lot for helping, once again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As I said, it’s no problem. I had a nice time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma blushed slightly but didn’t say anything. They both got up, Kenma walked him to the door and Kuroo stepped out of Kenma’s appartement and into his. He stopped at the doorstep for a second, not able to contain the stupid grin growing on his face. When he walked into the living room, Oikawa and Bokuto immediately froze with their pizza pieces in their hands and their face full of inquiry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, how was it? Did you seal the deal?” Oikawa asked in a suggestive voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck, I helped him on a school work. You’re gross,” Kuroo snapped while grabbing a piece of pizza. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, like study sessions never end up in making out and touching in forbidden places.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not everyone is as perverted as you shithead.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Oikawa raised his hand to his chest with an offended face, and Bokuto hit </span> <span class="s1">Kuroo’s back while laughing. They bickered the whole dinner. After that, they played games in the living room while Kuroo was texting Kenma, smiling the whole way through. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo: do you wanna come over? We’re gonna play some Mario Kart</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma: sure, I’d love to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He’d love to.</em> Kuroo muffled a scream. Bokuto and Oikawa gave him a weird look. Oikawa snatched his phone from his hand and read the texts and screamed too. Their euphoria was interrupted by a small, almost inaudible knock on the door and Kuroo fought with Oikawa so he would let him go open the door. He reappeared in the living room with a tiny figure hiding behind him. Oikawa and Bokuto analysed him for a second before welcoming him warmly and inviting him to sit with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are y’all ready to get your ass kicked?” Chanted Kuroo with too much confidence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Challenge accepted. You’ll be crying to your mom in 5 minutes,” Oikawa answered competitively.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour later, Oikawa hadn’t won a single time. Kenma had stayed very quiet but won all the rounds except one that Kuroo had managed to mysteriously snatch. Kuroo smiled proudly, glancing at Kenma who seemed to be having fun in his own way. It felt like he belonged here, like he’d always did. Kuroo didn’t hate that idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma was standing in front of Kuroo’s door, Akaashi by his side. A week had gone by since he’d spent the night playing Mario Kart and other games with Kuroo and his loud flatmates. Since that, they’d been running into each other a lot at university, both pretending it was a coincidence when they had both made sure to be at the right place at the right time. Kenma would go to the library and show up at the counter from time to time, and Kuroo would utterly flirt with him. They would silently agree to go grab a coffee when Kenma didn’t want to study anymore, and Kenma would subtly flirt back. One time, they even walked home together and Kenma stayed over at Kuroo’s for dinner. It all felt weirdly natural. The day before, Kuroo announced they were having a party at his place the next Saturday with a lot of people from university, and offered Kenma to come. He tried to refuse because he didn’t like big parties with too many people, but he hadn’t had the heart to say no to Kuroo’s pleading face. He looked too much like a lost puppy. Kenma hated himself for being weak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he had offered Akaashi to come and here he was, beers in his sweaty hands, still reluctant to come in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must really like this guy for agreeing to this,” observed Akaashi flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t.” Kenma objected, visibly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, he knocked but there was so much noise coming from inside no one could have heard them, so they decided to come in. The place was already packed with so many people they didn’t know. There were a few familiar faces, first years from their course, but they had never really talked to them before. The music was blasting loud, people were singing and shouting, alcohol was flowing. They proceeded to step into the kitchen and a second after Kenma felt a heavy weight on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ken-chaaaaan. You’re here! Who’s your friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oikawa, hi,” Kenma wriggled to get out of his grip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you,” Akaashi introduced himself politely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto was here too, his sparkling eyes fixed on Akaashi. The two housemates introduced themselves and Bokuto started monopolising Akaashi in a conversation where he was talking, and Akaashi was listening. Oikawa took advantage of it to grab Kenma and take him to the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone was starting to be impatient,” he said with a childish smile. “Kuroo! Look who’s here!” He exclaimed, pointing at Kenma right beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo interrupted his conversation to rush towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You came! Good to see you,” Kuroo said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma responded to it shyly, and Kuroo immediately took upon him to introduce Kenma to all of his friends. They were a lot. After that, Kenma started drinking, and the night went by quickly. He spent most of it with Kuroo, sometimes he would find Akaashi with Bokuto but it was almost like he was interrupting something. Kuroo’s friends were nice, but most of them were very much like him and not like Kenma at all. He didn’t hate Oikawa though, even if he was a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point Kenma got tired of the noise and the people and he lost Kuroo in the crowd, so he went on the balcony to get some air. He leaned on the rail and observed p</span>
  <span class="s1">eople passing by in the busy streets. The city lights looked nice from up here. He felt a presence stepping out into the cold and then a bump against his right side. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Kuroo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Kuroo said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. You’re smoking?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, I guess. Just like that. It’s nice with a beer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma looked at him. He didn’t like smoking but he liked the smell of stale tobacco, and Kuroo looked very sexy with his cigarette in his right hand, gaze lost on the horizon. Kenma shuffled closer to him, the heat coming from his body contrasting with the fresh breeze of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, on a scale from 0 to 10, how little fun are you having tonight?” He still wasn’t looking at him. He seemed concerned about Kenma. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that bad, actually. Maybe 6.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow Kenma, why are you being so generous?” Kuroo teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma’s voice was suddenly very serious. Kuroo turned to face him and finally looked at him, interrogation in his eyes. He was probably looking for Kenma’s approbation before doing anything. Kenma didn’t say anything but he got closer. Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s on the rail, his cigarette still burning between his fingers. Then with the other one, he grabbed his waist and pulled him against him. He leaned in, delicately brushed Kenma’s lips with his own. Kenma closed his eyes, and then pressed his mouth against Kuroo’s more firmly. They gave into the kiss. It was slow, but intense. Kuroo tasted like cigarette. It was all lips at first, but then Kuroo licked Kenma’s bottom lip and the kiss became deeper. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, trying to get even closer if it was possible. Kuroo threw his cigarette away and cupped Kenma’s face with his right hand, the other hand wrapped tightly around his waist. Eventually, they both pulled away, but kept their foreheads pressed together, looking straight into each other’s eyes. Kuroo wore a fond smile on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he said in a whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenma blushed. He hoped Kuroo couldn’t see in the dark of the night, but the light coming from the apartment was probably betraying him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you become smooth?” Kenma mocked, his voice softer than he intended. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo pretended to be offended but his hand was still caressing Kenma’s cheek with so much tenderness. They laughed together, both refusing to pull away from each other. Maybe going to university wasn’t such a bad idea, Kenma thought, leaning in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this very self-indulgent piece. I needed me some first meetings and falling in love so naturally you barely realise it. Isn't that just kuroken?</p><p>Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the comments and/or on my twitter, @daisugababy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>